


猪兔同笼

by FFFFFLORRRA



Category: NCT (Band), doyoung - Fandom, jaehyun - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFFFLORRRA/pseuds/FFFFFLORRRA





	猪兔同笼

郑在玹开了安全带，看旁边兔兔睡的面色红润，下了车开了副驾驶的车门，“把腿转过来。”金道英迷迷糊糊的以为郑在玹要抱自己下车，乖乖的把身子转向车门，还把腿伸了出去。没等来抱自己的手，却听见了熟悉的解拉链声。

金道英皱着眉，感觉有只手探进了裤子里揉捏自己的裆部，他下意识抓住那只作乱的手就往外拽，结果被郑在玹用另一只手按住不让他动，一边凑过去咬住他湿润的嘴唇。

郑在玹把椅子调平后，欺身压了上去继续跟金道英接吻，舌头滑腻的纠缠在一起，控制不住的涎水在锁骨上汇合。

金道英意识不清的遵从着本能用腿夹紧了在他性器上不停撸动的手，脱掉了自己的上衣，觉得还是太热，开始解身上那人的扣子。郑在玹看他连眼睛都不睁却脸色泛红的皱着眉享受，吃味的觉得实在是不公平，于是掏出车座底下的润滑剂，问身下难耐着扭动身子的人自己是谁。

郑在玹倒了一手的润滑往金道英的后庭探去，哄骗了半天，他才肯睁眼看看，  
“看见了？我是谁？嗯？”郑在玹低沉着声音问，后边的手指一刻不停的开垦着他的宝地。  
“....嗯！....在玹.....快一点...”金道英的裤子只脱了一半，要掉不掉的挂在腿窝上，金道英觉得实在碍事，又舍不得让郑在玹任何一只手抬一下好脱下裤子，犹豫了半天，身后的手指曲了一下开始快速抽插，金道英没忍住仰了下脖子，伸手拽开了还在摸索自己性器的那只手，郑在玹被他突然的动作吓了一跳，结果金道英迅速蹬掉了裤子，又把自己握着的那只手抓回来往自己的性器上放，郑在玹失笑着看金道英猴急的催促自己的样子，觉得今天的酒喝的太值了。

放平了副驾驶的椅，郑在玹直接欺身压上金道英，后穴已经被开垦的松松软软，这才发现车上没有套子，郑在玹顾及着兔兔明天还要上班，哄着他说先用手，金道英咬着手指，瞪着发红的兔子眼结果等来了这么一句话，气的不行，眼眶里瞬间升起一层雾气，后面都要痒死了，这货竟然说他不进去。

金道英伸手握住郑在玹明显已经涨大的发紫的性器，把从自己后面蹭过来的溢出的润滑抹在上面，就拉着他往自己下面塞，这谁受得了？郑在玹抬起金道英的胯，直接挺了进去，没想到，刚进去金道英就自己开始扭了起来，郑在玹终于开始怀疑酒里是不是被下了药。

“嗯......快点....在玹好棒....啊..啊”郑在玹三浅一深地大力的抽插着，引得金道英把腿死死盘在郑在玹腰上，爽的满嘴骚话。

离上一次做爱也有大半个月了，这种程度再忍的话，就真不是男人了，郑在玹听着金道英哼哼唧唧的呻吟，叼着他发红涨大的乳头反复舔舐着，吸出一个个大红印子。郑在玹又凑过去跟金道英接吻，舌头伸过去搅动着，等金道英也伸过来跟他缠绵时就躲开不让他抓到，看他累了又使劲吸住他的舌头到发麻发酸。

郑在玹感觉金道英差不多快到了，就开始逼着他说骚话，“兔兔，看看，现在是谁在操你？嗯？”  
金道英搂着郑在玹在他耳朵旁边喘着气，“在玹...”  
“什么？大点声。”郑在玹恶趣味的逗他，  
“是在玹，在玹在操我，啊...”金道英感觉到郑在玹的动作有些慢了下来，皱着眉表示不满，  
“是在玹的什么在操你？是手指么？”郑在玹也有点忍不住了，金道英竟然在拼命的收缩小穴，  
“......嗯，不是，是在玹的大肉棒在操我啊，求求在玹了，求求在玹快一点...啊啊啊”  
郑在玹发狠的开始冲着他隐秘的那个地方快速冲刺，金道英嗯嗯啊啊的感觉整辆车都在震动，  
金道英射了出来，爽的他整个人向后仰，漏出白皙纤长的脖子，郑在玹低头含住他的喉结，射到了他里面。

郑在玹起身拿了旁边的纸巾，清理金道英的后穴和弄脏了的车座，明天绝对会被徐英浩狂骂的，结果金道英十分不满足的又伸手握住了郑在玹半硬的阴茎，凑了过去。

郑在玹气势汹汹的把金道英从电梯拽了出来，进了门连灯都没来得及开就把金道英的脑袋按向了自己的裤裆。

金道英酒已经醒的差不多了，现在纯粹是因为时隔太久开荤一时有点欲求不满，他也不磨蹭，毕竟为了上电梯强行套上的牛仔裤已经湿的不成样子了。

他拉开郑在玹的拉链，弹出来的是没有内裤阻挡的阴茎，郑在玹看着金道英跪在地上，抱着自己大腿直接张嘴含住了自己的东西，“嗯...”郑在玹闷哼一声，金道英的口活一向不会让他失望。金道英先吞吐了一会儿渐渐开始爆出青筋的大家伙，慢慢的自己的嘴已经包不住他了，于是开始用舌头沿着柱身一圈一圈的绕着，感觉到他彻底勃起后，伸手握住开始撸动也不忘了后面还满满当当的睾丸反复揉搓着。

郑在玹忍得很难受，金道英自己的裤子不知道什么时候也解开了拉链，他跪坐在拉到一半的裤子上，自己的阴茎毫无遮掩的暴露在郑在玹的视线里。金道英终于开始攻击手中的大肉棒的龟头，他反反复复舔舐着，挑逗着顶端，用舌尖打着转，时不时来一个深喉，用闷热紧致的口腔抚慰已经翘起的前端。

郑在玹被他突然的一个深喉刺激的够呛，不等他结束按住他的脑袋，在他嘴里开始了冲刺，射的金道英剧烈咳嗽。郑在玹俯下身去跟金道英接吻，被还在咳嗽的小兔子瞪着眼睛拒绝了，看起来非常生气的转身往沙发哪里爬，被郑在玹拉住脚踝扯了过来，郑在玹抱起他往沙发走过去，被怀里的人抓着胳膊表示抗议说要去床上，郑在玹把人往床上一放，扯掉自己的衬衫就压上了兔兔，伸手摸了一把后面，结果比刚才在车上还湿，“怎么回事，哥的后面是发大水了么。”郑在玹压着声音说话真的太色情了，金道英被压着后入时这么想。

郑在玹彻底被金道英刺激的没有理智了。  
“在玹...用力...啊...”  
“粉丝不是说你是小香猪么，那我们不止跨了性别.....嗯，还....还跨了物种啊....啊啊啊，太深了...”  
郑在玹抓着金道英的胯，大力的操弄着，听着噗嗤噗嗤的水声和身下那人断断续续的骚话觉得自己早晚要死在他身上。

金道英觉得自己快被穿透了，郑在玹发了疯似的往自己的敏感点的撞击，自己抓皱了旁边的床单，想的竟然是在狠一点，操得自己再重一点。

金道英高潮了，用后面，肠液和润滑液掺杂在一起，湿哒哒的不停的往外流水，被操透了啊  
。

金道英喘着气，累的抬不起手，郑在玹那东西却还硬着不肯出去，缓慢的抽插着，像是在等金道英缓一缓，金道英搂着郑在玹的脖子，想到身上的人以后过生日也见不到，觉得今天就牺牲一下自己吧。

郑在玹被推到靠在床头时，心里惊喜了一下，下一秒金道英就跨坐上来扶着自己的阴茎往下坐时，郑在玹觉得自己的肉棒好像真的要爆掉了。

郑在玹扶着金道英的腰，想看他自由发挥，可是金道英累的不行，上下骑了几十下就耍赖不动了，郑在玹也乐的接过接力棒，开始发力向上猛攻。

金道英被他刺激的眯着眼睛舒展了身体，太爽了，郑在玹又放缓了节奏，时不时来一下狠的，做的金道英猝不及防，  
"啊啊...太深了，在玹啊，太深了..."  
郑在玹接连几下猛攻，爽的金道英蜷起脚趾，手放在郑在玹胸膛上反复揉捏他的肌肉，  
"太爽了....天啊.....在玹...呃嗯.....在玹的大肉棒真的太舒服了.....啊啊啊.....在玹啊，快，操死我吧..."  
郑在玹听到后含住兔兔的粉红的耳朵，真的像要操死他一样的顶了进去。


End file.
